Mine
by malpal8D
Summary: Cat's been in love with Hollywood Arts IT guy Beck since preschool. When Beck and Jade breakup, will she finally be able to make a move? Or sit there, being the same old fake smiling Cat she's been since she first time met him? I love this pair! Review :D
1. The Honest Truth

**I'm baaaaaaaaaaaack! :D **

**Mainly because the episode where Beck gets fired from the movie deal-thingy killed me with Avan's beautiful awesomeness. Lol. Most of you who have seen the episode may be thinking, "Well, if you saw it, then shouldn't this be a Beck/Tori fic?" But no! Not so. I am here for more Beck/Cat spectacularness. Cat's so cute. Beck's so cute. I adore Avan. I adore Ariana! Here we go. **

Cat turned in her chair, circle by circle, getting dizzier by the second. She couldn't help it! Spinning and spinning was so much fun. Like a rollercoaster ride, except your outfit stays clean at the end.

Suddenly her chair came to a complete halt, her bright velvet red cupcake hair whipping around her shoulder. Unsteadily Cat looked up, her head wobbling. Staring down at her was Hollywood Arts IT guy, Beck Oliver. The one she's had a crush on since preschool. The only problem was, he started having three heads and eight eyeballs. No joke.

"Beck!" She reached out for his face. "What happened? You grew three heads! And.. And.. And eight eyeballs!" Cat shouted, lightheaded. _How long was I spinning? _She thought innocently.

"That may be a problem. If I ever have bad eyesight, I don't think they make glasses for eight eyed people." He chuckled and sat in the seat beside her. She smiled to herself, blushing a little, feeling a little strange because it's the first time Beck's sat by her in awhile.

As they waited for Sikowitz to come in, Cat broke the awkward silence.

"So where's Jade?" She said, pleasantly, although it was awfully hard to say Jade's death-filled name in a happy tone. She _also_ had to hide the unwanted jealousy that was going on in her mind. He answered in a quiet tone, close to a whisper.

"Oh, Jade ditched to go to some underground band concert she's been waiting for."

"I see. Perfectly understandable." Like Cat had a clue. She had never ditched in her entire life! She loved school to much. She leaned back in her seat and hummed a big sigh. He half smiled, copying Cat's motion.

Suddenly the door slammed open. Cat turned in a happy huff, expecting Sikowitz's bright and cheery face. Instead, it was Jade. She looked angry. Cat was pretty sure lightening cracked in the background. None the less, she put on a smile and waved my hand in the air as Jade stomped over.

"Hi Ja-!" She cut her off before Cat could finish the "de"

"No. Move." She shouted, threatening. Clearly she wanted her seat. Cat got up slowly, only to have her wrist pulled down gently by Beck.

"No. Jade, find another seat." He said slowly. She did as she was told, but was _not_ happy about it. Cat tried not to blush, but her cheeks turned bright pink anyway.

"Thanks!" Cat whispered, as Sikowitz came in.

"Good afternoon children!" He clasped his hands together. "Who wants to lead the first acting group?"

Cat sat at lunch alone, but she didn't mind. She dipped a strawberry in sugar and happily ate it. If strawberries were a color, it'd be her favorite! There so cute, like mini hearts. She saw Beck and Jade sit at a table nearby, and they were arguing so loud she could hear every word. It ended badly, causing Jade to parade off on a rampage. The dark haired boy came over and sat next to Cat with a soft, saddened look on his face.

"You ok?" She offered her sympathy, lightly touching his shoulder.

"Mhm." He nodded slightly. Without a second thought, Cat laid out a napkin in front of him, and put half of her turkey sandwich on it. He took it, and smiled, taking a bite.

In the end of the school day she found out that Jade and Beck broke up. Cat was so upset, she rushed to Beck's locker. She waited until the bell rang when she spotted him, casually walking down the stairs in his black combat boots. He didn't look broken up at all.

"Beck!" She practically screamed.

"That's my name." He smiled his pearly white smile that made her and all the girls melt. She crossed her arms.

"You and Jade broke up? You cant do that!"

"And why not?" His eyebrows furrowed as he shoved his books in his transparent locker and turned to her. "Why are you so torn up about this? I thought you'd be happy."

"Why are you not? Its so sad." Cat pouted, then realized. "Wait.. You thought I'd be _happy?_"

"We just.." He shrugged. "Didn't work out. And yes, I did." He looked me straight in the eye. "Face it Cat, You've had a crush on me since pre-K. By the way, Sikowitz paired us up for a project so be at my RV at seven." He ruffled Cat's red hair with his hand and walked away.

Cat couldn't answer. Was she really always that obvious? Her face felt like it was burning as her eyes filled with wet tears. Beck wasn't rude to her or mean, _ever._ But she just felt like he was being to careless with her feelings. She swallowed the lump in her throat, and went home.

**Soooo I have the worst case of writers block in THE WORLD. UGGHHSADJKFSAKL. I'm sorry. This wasn't very good. I promise it'll get better, once I have more ideas. **


	2. Partnership

Cat skipped over to Beck's, clearly over about what happened, her backpack slung over both shoulders. It wasn't that far of walk, since she lived a couple blocks away. Unfortunately for her, it started raining. No, rephrase that. It started _pouring._ And she had two blocks to go. But she didn't rush herself, she simply continued skipping into puddle by puddle, ignoring the cold. When she finally got there, she saw Beck through the RV's bullet proof glass window, and grinned.

"Yo!" She yelled, happily, knocking on his door repeatedly. He opened it.

"What's up little re-" He stopped and stared, raising his eyebrows. Cat was drenched from head to toe, her red hair sticking to her face. Her waterproof makeup was only a little untouched. He half expected her to be sad, but by her expression, she was perfectly content. For some reason he couldn't stop smiling, mainly because she stood there, her innocent eyes were filled with excitement. Also because the rain kept soaking her, but she didn't seem to notice.

"Our assignment?" She hinted.

"Right. Wont you come in?" She shook her hair like a dog would, and stepped in his RV. Immediately, she threw her arms around herself.

"Its FREEZING in here!" She shrieked, terrified.

"It might have to do with the fact that your soaking wet?" Beck noted, then sighed. "We cant do our project with you shivering like that. Here," He slipped off his shirt, and handed it to Cat. He also gave her a pair of his plaid sweats. Her eyes widened at the sight of his chest but quickly snapped out of it and ran to the bathroom.

When she stepped out, he couldn't help but laugh. Her tiny body barely fit into Beck's clothes, and they both knew it. She however, was perfectly comfortable. She gently stroked the ends of Beck's shirt and hugged herself, feeling jittery at the smell and warmth.

"Ok." He fell on top of his orange-colored couch. "Well Sikowitz wants us to create a fairytale, write the script and perform it at the end of the week."

"Ooh! How exciting!" Cat giggled and slightly jumped up and down.

Unfortunately, they both sat there for two hours, both pitching dead end unoriginal ideas. He sat there, texting Tori. Cat whimpered, thinking about how he _must _be telling her that he's bored and Cat's boring and he wants to hangout with her because Cat's.. boring.

She sat criss cross on his brown carpeted floor, running her hands against it, thinking. Suddenly, a light bulb flickered on in her mind.

"Lets go." She stood up, dragging Beck along with her. He fumbled, surprised at the strength of such a little doll.

"Where?" He asked as she grabbed the keys to his car.

"To get froooooozen yogurt." She spoke, determined. Beck shrugged and started his classy car. Next thing the knew they were at the fro yo place, and Cat was holding up the line for arguing with the employee.

"What comes on that one?" She pointed to the menu.

"I don't know. Strawberries, nuts.." The employee groaned.

"I'm allergic to nuts." Cat sighed. Beck stepped in.

"Its ok Cat, _I'll_ order. You can go find us a seat."

"Ok!" She spoke, with butterflies batting around in her stomach. Only to catch the lingering glare from the girl across the room.

Jade West. The weirdness to it was, she was sitting there with another guy. The sad thing was, Beck was fully aware, and you could tell. He turned away from her as he walked to Cat's special picked out table. She looked up at him, in all seriousness.

"You alright?" Only to have him mumble a, "Mhm" and nod slightly, like he always did when something was wrong. He laid her order in front of her and she couldn't help but smile brightly because it was _exactly_ what she wanted.

"So, your allergic to nuts?" Beck asked casually which sent Cat on a rampage of random rambling. The question took her to different stories to different times and different places, all of which made Beck realize what little time he's spent with the childhood friend. It made him mad at himself, and a little jealous of those who have taken the time _to_ know Cat. The _real _Cat.

And as he listened to her talk on and on about her grandma who never makes nut-less fudge, he felt intrigued, captivated and so absorbed by her that he almost forgot everything about his past girlfriend; who was intently staring at him _still_, clearly wanting to get back together. Usually he would except Jade's second thoughts, but this time he felt.. Different.

**Woohoo! Second chapter FTW! :D lol**

**For the record, I think Avan Jogia should win best hair on the planet. And on some other planets to. :O Reviews are greatly loved :3**


	3. Sting Me In the Back

Cat slid into the into the passenger seat of Andre's car, and placed her backpack on her lap. She closed the car door as Andre began pulling out of her driveway.

"Thanks again for the ride Andre!" She chirped.

"No problem little red." He shrugged. "I don't know why you need it though, your house is only a couple of blocks away from Hollywood Arts."

"Well there could be big bears! I love bears, but only the small ones."

"Why?"

"In kindergarten a giant bear stole my ice-cream cone." She dazed out, horrified at the sudden flashback.

"Well were in the middle of Hollywood, I don't think there would be bear-" She cut him off.

"We're here yay!" She unbuckled her seat belt and leaped out of the car.

"Ok, that's cool!" Andre yelled, rolling his eyes, still pulling in park.

Cat made her way into her beautiful, magical school and twirled about, thinking what a beautiful day it was to be alive. When she saw Tori putting her books into her locker, she skipped up to her.

"Hey Tor! You seem cheery." Cat smiled wide.

"I am!" The bell rang. Cat linked arms with Tori as they walked to class together.

The rest of the day didn't go so well for Cat. She performed a portion of a script in Sikowitz's class, but she didn't get the part because they said she was to "overly dramatic." Tori and Andre bailed on her at lunch to go over a new song that Andre wrote and when she sat next to Jade, she spilled yogurt all over Cat's brand new shirt. Cat almost thought she did it on purpose, but _no one_ would be that mean!

Worst of all, she didn't see Beck all day, which wasn't exactly good for her health.

She invited Tori to go see a movie tonight, just to lift her mood from one of the worst days of her life. Tori agreed to go, as long as she could bring her date. Cat got excited and happy for Tori, she had been wanting to date a certain someone for awhile. Tori would never tell her who it was though, unfortunately.

Cat twirled inside of her pink, orangey, sparkly room, waiting for the clock to turn six so she could head out to the theater. She picked up her cell phone real quick, and decided to call Beck's number. She figured she had an excuse because they had to work on their project. Cat waited, impatiently and nervously when it dialed.

"Hello?" Beck answered. Cat choked, anxiously, on her first answer.

"Hi!" She shouted.

"Oh, hey Cat."

"So, do you have any ideas for our assignme-"

"Oh, that, yeah. I'm kind of busy tonight."

"You weren't at school toda-" He interrupted her again.

"Bye Cat!" He hung up, making Cat put on a pouting face. The truth was _he _was nervous. Beck was even hesitant to pick up the phone. He hated that his stomach was filled with unneeded butterflies. This just wasn't her day. This just wasn't his day. Her droopy eyes lifted up to see the clock, and the corners of her mouth curved into a smile.

_6 o'clock. _She jumped off her bed, put down her bunny stuffed animal and grabbed her bag. She quickly slipped on her burgundy heels, and ran out the door. Cat was so excited! She had been waiting to see this romantic comedy for awhile now.

"Hey Tori!" Cat happily greeted outside the theater. Tori turned around, her arm linked in with her date. Cat's smile, for the first time in her life, disappeared.

Beck's smile vanished, as well.

"Alright! You guys ready for the movie?" Tori spoke, enthusiastically. Cat ran her small, currently shaky hand through her velvet hair and made her way into the cinema.

Beck, still in shock, came to the conclusion that Tori asking him out and him saying yes was a _bad _idea that was terrifying him right now. But why? He never liked Cat. Its not that she wasn't pretty, she was _beautiful_. She just.. wasn't his type. Or was she? Why is he even thinking of this? He's on a date with _Tori. _Gorgeous, talented, oblivious Tori.

Cat sat down, only to notice that Tori and Beck sat two seats away from her. She crossed her arms, looking the other way. She didn't mind if she could only watch the movie out of the corner of her eye. She would _not _face them. Meanwhile, Tori situated herself under Beck's arm, loving every second of it. Cat felt sick.

She felt even more sick when Tori leaned in and went for the kill. Cat swallowed yet another lump in her throat, thinking it was time to go home. Beck's eyes were open, the whole time Tori was kissing him. He watched Cat walk out of the movie, and his heart dropped ten stories. He pulled away from Tori in that instant, and leaned back. When she asked him what was wrong, he just quietly stated.

"I've never seen this part before."

**Poor misunderstood Cat ): **


	4. Because I Cant Make Up My Mind

All night, Cat laid on her bed, staring at her ceiling. It was painted over pink, but in a lot of bleak spots you could see the original black colored ceiling, shine through. When she first got this room she had tried her best to paint over it with the bright, joyful color, but the black muck was relentless.

She thought about the whole night. She played it over and over in her mind, desperately trying to find a loop hole out of this hurtful situation. All she could remember was Beck's look of surprise and desire when Tori placed her selfish little lips upon his. Then she noticed an unwanted thought that was sitting in the back of her mind.

If it wasn't "Beck and Jade" it _would_ be "Beck and Tori." No one else. It was just like that. Even the thought of "Beck and Cat" rang strange and could shake the entire universe if it _ever _did happen.

Cat's feeling for Beck is her pink painted over black ceiling. No matter how many times she tried to sugar coat the truth, she always ended up with the same black, mucky answer.

Beck _didn't _like her.

Or so she thought.

Beck spent the entire night, pacing throughout his entire RV, cursing at himself for being so stupid. He was feeling so conflicted. One minute he's thinking he enjoyed the make out session he had with Tori _after _the movie, the next he's regretting that he let her kiss him in the first place. Besides it was way to soon for him to be thinking about anything. He _just _broke it off with Jade. He didn't need another girlfriend.

So why did he say yes to Tori?

Strangely, he _did_ think of Cat when he agreed to go on the date.

Cat. Cat Valentine.

His thoughts flooded with all the small things he did to unintentionally and mentally torment her. Like in eight grade when he first asked Jade out and spent three hours talking to Cat about how great his new girlfriend was. Or in third grade when Cat got punched in the nose for taking a bite of someone's cookie, he just stood there, doing nothing. In sixth grade when he didn't vote for her for president even though he promised he would, but later forgot.

And now, he probably had emotionally scarred her for making out with her best friend. He was aware of Cat's feelings, so why was he so unsympathetic with them? The worst part of it was, he never apologized. He felt mean, horrible, and restless for at _least_ four hours until he absolutely could not handle it anymore. He shoved open the door of his RV, and walked briskly down the street.

When he got to Cat's house, he thanked the Lord that the lights were still on. He slid the window open, and slipped in, taking a look around her room. Everything had meaning and so much color you could almost feel the magic circulating the wonderful room. It was _exactly_ the same as it was in preschool. Cat was asleep, laying the opposite direction on her bed. He took a seat on one of her orange fluffy bean bags and studied her, thinking of why he was here and why this struck him as creepy. He got up, ran the back of his hand across her butterfly cheek and walked around her room. Then something caught his eye. A sequined blue and green-buttoned picture frame that held a photo of them as kids. Beck's six year old face was turned to the side, not really paying any attention. Cat's eyes were focused on the camera, smiling up a storm. She had the same light in her eyes now as she did when she was little.

Cat made a little whimpered noise and switched to her side to sleep, which gave Beck a mini heart attack. It also made him realize how late it was and how he couldn't be loitering in a girl's room, especially when his girlfriend would.. Oh yeah, right. He broke up with Jade.

It was a strange feeling, because he's used to directing everything accordingly to Jade when they dated. He used to have a Jade-filled schedule, so if anything contradicted, it was immediately eliminated.

He was so busy in thought he completely disregarded the tired Cat that got up for a glass of water, no noticing him yet. When he snapped out of it, he mouthed a couple of curse words, paced back and forth, looking for a place to hide.

When he had ten failed attempts, Cat came back in her room, place the cup of water on her desk, and lazily fall back in bed. Since she was obviously not aware of Beck yet, he walked calmly to the side of her bed, and helped her tuck herself in. She snuggled the fluffy light pink pillow as she whispered a, "Goodnight."

He lightly kissed her forehead, quietly telling her goodnight as well. He slipped off in the night again, shoving his cold, shaky hands in his pockets. He observed the visible breath of air he exhaled and figured he better get home before he freezes to death.

**Simple chapter, just explaining some szthiiiiing**s


	5. Broke

**I want to thank you for reviewing! :D it makes me so happy!**

**So I'm really sorry for such a late chapter.. School crap and all. Word of advice, do not take algebra 2. Ahhh freakin haaaaaate eeet. Anyway, a short sucky chapter. So sorry :[ Writers block, you know?**

The next day Cat woke up different. She felt different, she acted different, she looked different. She was changed. A new "Life _without _Beck." She turned down his picture, and went to school, feeling less-lively then usual. Even Andre noticed it, when he drove from her house to Hollywood Arts, she wasn't talking about big bears or ice cream cones.

She had to face it. Beck didn't like her so their was no point in chasing after him. Cat spoke to Tori as if nothing had happened last night, even though Tori asked her where she went. She gently told Sikowitz she wanted to switch partners, and although he protested at first, he agreed.

It didn't sit well with Beck, when a timid, insecure girl that _wasn't _Cat approached him, shyly explaining the situation.

She was tired of being hurt all the time. She wanted to be happy. _Truly _happy.

Cat sat alone, _again, _this time she had her sandwich all to herself. She was soon joined by Robbie, Rex (Robbie's hurtful puppet), Tori, Andre and Sinjin. They all paraded in, like a… parade. Of people. Cat stayed quieter then usual, especially when Jade passed and bumped her shoulder. She gritted her teeth, ignoring the lava that was bubbling up inside her.

Beck spent the day, eyeing Cat in every class they had together. He didn't pay attention the whole day, just stared at Cat, honestly _begging _her to look at him. Not once did she turn her head. Was she trying to emotionally _murder _him? She felt his soft, caramel eyes on her, which was making her feeling excruciatingly uncomfortable.

He persisted though, even catching her elbow once.

"Cat!" He yelled, slightly scaring her. He didn't mean the harshness, he just hadn't spoke to her in a long time. _Two _days. She pulled back, the feel of his open hand brushing her skin sent her chills.

She managed to slip through his grasp and go on to history class. Unfortunately, of course, they had history period together. They were partnering up today, and of course, Beck shoved everyone out of the way, trying to get to Cat. Cat however, pulled the new guy at Hollywood Arts to her side before Beck could get to her. In the process, she managed pull "Daniel" (the new _cute_ guy) a little _to _close.

Next thing she knows she's on her second date with him, smiling for the first time in awhile. She bakes him brownies and he laughs at all her jokes that don't make sense. True love, right?

Lately her smiles just haven't been lasting, sadly.

The gorgeous goddess Tori Vega has struck once again. Cat ignored her apologies for kissing the only two people she's ever liked and turned off her phone. Was nothing going her way?

Beck had heard about what had happened, and he was beyond furious with Tori, Cat and this so called Casanova "Danny." Tori for cheating, Cat for bailing on their partnership and for not speaking a word to him, and Danny for kissing _both _of them.

Why was everyone at Hollywood Arts acting like complete psycho-maniacs?

The only normal ones were Trina, Jade, Sinjin, and Robbie. And _that_ was theoretically impossible.

Even Andre was in over his head with his whole "its-like-Tori-doesn't-even-notice-me" stage until Tori came crawling for a rebound since neither Beck _or _Danny wanted any part of her. Cat walked home alone, uttering and exhaling words of frustration and hurt under her breath that everyone who passed her thought she was mentally crazy. Or it could just be the red hair.

She stared at her feet, each little toe having its own unique color painted on it. Her face wore a dreary, pout-filled look, which made her heart wear a matching frown. She didn't know what to do. So she decided to do what she was best at doing. Stay positive, stay smiling. Just breathe, Cat. Just breathe.


	6. Short and Sweet

_Chapterrr.. Something D: 6? Maybe? I honestly don't remember.. _

_I'M SOOOOOOO SO SORRY. For such lateness T_T You guys are so sweet. Thanks so much for the lovely reviews ^_^ You guys are so cute. _

_**Beck stared, determined. In a few seconds, he would say it. The words would spill out. The charm always comes naturally with him. Just not.. now. **_

"_**Cat," He breathed in. "Would you like to go out.. On a date.. With me? Possibly? If your busy, you know, that's cool. I'm busy to. Not now, though. That's why I'm asking you out. On a date." He stared hopelessly into the mirror. What the reflection told him was that he was over thinking this waaay to much. You didn't loose your cool when you asked out Jade, idiot. **_**He cursed at himself. He couldn't help it. His mind was flooded with memories of Cat, and **_**only**_** Cat. Nothing could take his thoughts away from the upbeat redhead. Who in fact, was a bit less "up" in her beat lately. Maybe she was heartbroken about the whole Beck/Tori/Danny situation, or that maybe it was walking into her home that was now filled with cardboard boxes. **

**Yes, about a month ago her parents had told her they were moving. She had laughed at the thought, thinking it was another one of their cruel jokes (which they played on her so often) that they came up with just to make tears flood from her eyes. **_**Not this time. **_**She thought, thinking she was one step ahead for once. **

**In reality, she was miles and miles behind. **

**No one knew, she dared not to tell. It'd make the whole thing even more distorted then it already was. Everyone would be sad to see her go the final day, but at least she'd only have to deal with one day of sad. Until then she was trying to make the most of it. **

"**You're out of blue cotton candy?" Cat whimpered to a random worker behind the counter.**

"**We have never sold blue cotton candy." The lady grumbled. "Are you going to order or what?" **

"**Well.. Do you have pink cotton candy?"**

"**GET OUT OF HERE." She screeched. Cat shrugged her sunken shoulders and went back to her seat next to Robbie and Andre. She continued to explain to them that she swore they sold cotton candy there but she didn't really swear because swearing is wrong and it makes your mouth fowl. She was almost to the punch line of "And then **_**I**_** said" when Beck ascended from the crowd, walking toward their circular blue table. When she caught the look of the dark-haired, creamy skinned boy her heartbeat thumped at **_**least **_**one hundred times per second. Which was clearly impossible, mind you. **

"**Hey guys." He said smoothly. She wondered, aggravated, why he was always so cool all the time. The way he walked, waved, sat, stood. All perfect. He wondered if they could see how nervous he is because on the inside he was shaking. **

**Andre nodded, Robbie did a little wave, and Cat kept her eyes on her turkey and lettuce on wheat. She focused on eating, but little by little she could feel Beck getting slightly closer to her every minute. Eventually Robbie left to go rehearse for a part in a play everyone knew he wasn't going to get, and Andre went to go "hang" with Tori. Whatever that means. **

**It was just them two. The awkwardness hung in the air like a bad, stuffy stench. Cat was squirming in her seat, thinking of a million ways to get out of this situation. But what was strange was, part of her didn't want to leave. That part wanted to apologize, and go back to the way things were. **

**Beck finally broke the silence with those famous "Sooooo.."'s. **

"**Sooooo?" Cat asked. **

"**How have you been?" He said, his sincerity piercing and tugging and yanking on her heart strings. **

"**Fine.. Just, fine." She smiled, finally making eye contact. **

"**Good." He smiled without teeth. She dazed out for a second, staring him straight in the eyes. For some reason, she felt like everything was going to be ok. **

"**So I hear they don't sell blue cotton candy anymore, hm?" Beck stated, acting like it was such a shame. Cat's mind woke out of her small childish thoughts that were whirring around her brain. Her eyes bugged as she pierced a small scream, going into a fit of giggles. **

"**I swear! They had some a couple weeks ago!" Cat exclaimed as Beck just leaned his head on his hands and **_**listened**_** to her. **

**Its when he realized he couldn't ask Cat out. No way. Not happening. Do you know how much it would offend her right now? She just got her heart crushed, she doesn't need another immature boy parading in and stepping on her throat if the relationship went wrong. He would just be her friend. For now, anyways.**

**She would be moving in two weeks. For two weeks, it seemed like a long time. But when each day passed, Cat got more and more off edge. At the end of the first week, she broke out crying, trying to get her locker open. She just suddenly collapsed on the floor and started wailing. It wasn't long until Beck and Andre found her, shaking on the floor, her voice was shaky and sad. When they asked her what was wrong, she just simply stated. **

"**I couldn't get my locker open." but she knew her **_**real **_**thoughts. She was crying because in a week, this would be her locker anymore. She wouldn't have the same friends. She'd have to say goodbye to her teachers, her guidance counselor, Robbie, Rex, Trina, Jade, Tori, Sinjin, Andre, and Beck. The kids who changed her life. Well, maybe not so much Sinjin. **

**As Andre left to go to his next period, Beck sat beside her, his strong arm around her tiny body. She felt as in a week, she'd have to say goodbye to her Beck. Her prince, the one she's loved since preschool. The boy that "got away" or so they say in romance movies. She looked at Beck in the eyes, his sweet brown eyes, and kissed his cheek. **

"**I love you, Beck." She whispered.**

"**I love you to, Cat." He placed his chin on top of her head and ran his hands up and down the ends of her hair. Slowly but surely, Cat fell asleep. **

**Cat's so cuteeee. Am I right? ^_^ Hope you enjoyed. Next chapters coming SOON. I promise promise promise. **


End file.
